Snow White and The Kingdom of Clarines
by Zory rock101
Summary: In the Kingdom of Clarines on a snow blizzard day, a baby girl was born with rare bright red hair. "Do you want to hold her?" Her mother asked her father."She is beautiful." Her father said, took his daughter in his arms and looking at his new daughter. "What should we call you?" He asked. "Shirayuki."


**Snow White and The Kingdom of Clarines**

 **I finally got this story done after finding the right story for this title :)**

 **One-Shot**

In the Kingdom of Clarines on a snow blizzard day, a baby girl was born with rare bright red hair. "Do you want to hold her?" Her mother asked her father.

"She is beautiful." Her father said, took his daughter in his arms and looking at his new daughter. "What should we call you?" He asked.

"Shirayuki."

 **18 years later...**

Shirayuki walked the hallway of Wilant castle with a smile on her face. "Mistress you seem very happy, today," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I am very happy today," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"How come?" Obi asked.

"Well, Zen says that he has a surprise for me later tonight." Shirayuki answer.

"That good," Obi said with a smile. "So where are you heading to?" Obi asked.

"Prince Izana want to see me." Shirayuki answer.

"Why did Prince Izana?" Obi asked.

"I don't know." Shirayuki answer. "Are you heading to Zen's office?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yeah," Obi answer, turn the corner. "Well I will see you," Obi said, walking down the hallway.

"See you," Shirayuki said, walking to Prince Izana's office. Shirayuki knocks on Izana's office door and waits until he answers.

"Come in," Izana said. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and opens it. Shirayuki walked into the room and saw Izana stand by the window looking out.

"You want to see me," Shirayuki said, looking at Izana.

"Yes, I do," Izana said, walking up to Shirayuki. "I know about the child."

"What?" Shirayuki with wide eyes.

"You don't belong here including that child," Izana said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"But it is an heir," Shirayuki said.

"No, I don't think that child is Zen," Izana said.

"This child is Zen. He is the father." Shirayuki said, put her hand on her stomach.

"Leave this castle or I will have the guard escort you out," Izana said.

"Fine, I will leave then," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Shirayuki leaves the castle and went up the hill far away from the castle.

 **Meanwhile...**

Zen holds a small bow with a ring in his hand. Zen walked back and fouth and Shirayuki did not come yet to his office. "Where is she?" Zen asked to himself. Mitsuhide and Obi walked into Zen's office. "Where is Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"Some guards that they say they saw Shirayuki leave the castle with a bag a couple hour ago." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen.

"I saw her and she went to Izana's office," Obi said, looking at Zen too.

"So you saying my brother is the one who kicks Shirayuki out of the castle?" Zen asked in an angry voice.

"Yes, I think so," Obi answer, watch Zen storm out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway to his brother officers.

"Izana," Zen yelled, storm in his office. "How dare you. Send Shirayuki away." Zen yelled, walked up to him.

"There no way that I will allow a pregnant woman in this castle this is not married," Izana said, looking at Zen.

"What Shirayuki is pregnant?" Zen asked with why eyes.

"Yes she is and it is yours." Izana answer, narrow his eyes at him. Zen walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Izana asked.

"I'm going to find her," Zen said, walked out of the room.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shirayuki walked through the forest when two men jumped her. "Well, look what he finds a beautiful girl." a man said, walking up to me.

"Stay away from me," Shirayuki said, took a step back.

"Come on, we just what a little fun." a man said, grab Shirayuki.

"Let me go," Shirayuki yelled. Shirayuki then saw a sword through the man chest. Shirayuki scream closes her eyes tight.

"Shirayuki it okay." a voice she knew very well.

"Zen," Shirayuk said, wrapping her arms around him.

"It okay, I'm here," Zen said, hold Shiryuki tight. Zen pick up Shirayuki bridle style and walked back to the castle. Shirayuki lends her head against Zen's chest and falls asleep.

Shirayuki opens her eyes and saw Zen sitting on her bed. "When were you going to tell me?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki stomach.

"Zen, I was planning on telling you," Shirayuki said, sat up and looking at Zen. Zen put his hand on Shirayuki's stomach.

"Shirayuki, I love you. Please, will you marry me?" Zen asked, put out a box and open it.

"Zen, Yes I will marry you," Shirayuki said, give Zen a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so glad," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and hold her tight in his arms.

"I love you, Zen."


End file.
